The present invention relates to switching systems for use with electrically powered outboard motors, and more specifically, to such a system designed to incorporate a foot switch actuator which enables the user to easily operate the motor either momentarily or in a continuous ON mode.
The use of electric outboard trolling motors on recreational fishing boats has become quite common. Such motors are used to quietly and often slowly maneuver the boat while fishing so as not to disturb the fish. Conventional electric trolling motors are either designed to be controlled at the tiller, in similar fashion to gasoline powered outboard motors, or by a foot switch secured to the bottom of the boat.
In the latter category, the majority of such switches incorporate momentary contact, push-button type switches which are wired to the motor so that the motor is activated only upon depression of the switch. A principal disadvantage of this type of switch is that the user must continually maintain foot pressure on the switch, a practice which quickly becomes fatiguing and tedious.
In some cases, the switches may be wired so that an initial depression turns the motor ON, and another depression is required to turn the motor off. This type of arrangement is disadvantageous due to the inability of momentarily activating the trolling motor. If desired, additional switches may be provided to remotely control the tiller and steer the boat.
Switching systems have been disclosed which incorporate a foot operated, U-shaped lock-on bracket for use with momentary push button ON systems. However, in that the manipulation of the bracket is not a standard movement for the human foot, such switches may be awkward to manipulate, especially if the user is wearing heavy shoes or waterproof boots.
A further disadvantage of conventional remote switching systems for trolling motors is the inability of adding additional remote switching stations, for instance when such systems are installed on larger boats.
Yet another drawback of conventional remote trolling motor switching systems is that the remote stations are wired so that heavy gauge cable is used between the switch and the battery, and between the switch and the motor. The relatively high current flow through the cables in the high moisture environment of boat bottoms promotes corrosion.
Thus, there is a need for a remote switching system for use with electric outboard trolling motors which is equipped with a remote switching station having a momentary motor control, as well as an easily manipulated lock-ON feature. There is also a need for such a system which is capable of including multiple remote switching stations, and which is wired in such a way that corrosion is inhibited.